Everybody's Fool
by DarkSlytherinAngel
Summary: Songfic to Everybody's Fool by Evanescence. Oneshot. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.


perfect by nature

icons of self indulgence

just what we all need

more lies about a world that

never was and never will be

have you no shame don't you see me

you know you've got everybody fooled

look here she comes now

bow down and stare in wonder

oh how we love you

no flaws when you're pretending

but now i know she

never was and never will be

you don't know how you've betrayed me

and somehow you've got everybody fooled

without the mask where will you hide

can't find yourself lost in your lie

i know the truth now

i know who you are

and i don't love you anymore

it never was and never will be

you're not real and you can't save me

somehow now you're everybody's fool

-Everybody's Fool by Evanescence

Perfect by nature, icons of self indulgence, just what we all need, more lies about a world that never was and never will be.

"Papa, Papa! Tell me a story!" A young auburn haired girl cried as she leapt into her father's arms.

"Ah, Bella. I see you have finished you lessons and I am very please to see you but jumping on a king's lap is hardly proper," King Rupert stroked his young daughters hair. The king is not old but not young. His raven hair falls to his shoulders giving him a roguish appearance, which did nothing to play down the twinkle in his emerald eyes.

"Story, Papa. Story," Bella's crystal blue eyes met the king's green ones. Rupert sighed. She's only four, there will be plenty of time to teach her the manners of a princess.

"Very well Bella. One story and then your off to your nap, understood?" His charming young daughter nodding and snuggled into him, using his shoulder as a pillow.

And so King Rupert told Bella of a perfect land; where no one fought and only the very old died. Bella sat and listened to her father describe a utopia. Bella went to her nap dreaming of ruling this wonderful land .

Four year old Princess Bella, with her shinning auburn hair, crystal blue eyes, and flawless skin was perfect by nature but she would grow up to be so much more.

Have you no shame don't you see me, you know you've got everybody fooled.

Four years later:

King Rupert had watched his daughter grow into a spirited young girl. Her beautiful hair now reached her waist and her eyes were as blue as ever.

Needless to say that Princess Bella was overprotected. Her father would not let her go to town and her nannies would not let her play with the children of the maids. So Bella was a lonely, friendless child. But she would not let that be her downfall. No, instead of sulking she buried herself in books.

Books about shinning knights rescuing beautiful princesses from dreadful dragons. About peaceful countryside's and talking unicorns. She spent hours reading book after book. And when she wasn't reading she was imagining herself in the perfect stories. She was the handsome knight riding a noble steed. She was the young princess who rode the unicorn around the country. Bella was obsessed. Not that there's anything wrong with reading except it gave her young mind false views of the world.

Were there was really a cruel, taxing, death filled world she saw only a peaceful kingdom run by the greatest king ever, her father. However her father was not the greatest king. He was to kind to say no to his advisers. He knew nothing about taxes and such affairs. And so the country fell deeper and deeper in despair. Death was everywhere. There was no knights in shinning armor.

When King Rupert realized his daughter believed in the utopia he had described to her as a young girl he was ashamed and he knew that soon he would have to tell her. Tell her about the world so opposite to that she dreamed of. Tell her that he had fooled her.

Look here she comes now, bow down and star in wonder oh how we love you, no flaws when you're pretending

Six years later:

Princess Bella was know fourteen. And unlike most children her flawless skin was still flawless and her hair was still as beautiful. Bella had grown and matured. She now had the curves of a women.

For her birthday her father had presented her with a stunning white stallion.

"Bella," he told her. "Your to old to run around the castle acting out your books. With this stallion you can roam the fields of our land and act them out." Although he chuckled at the point inside her was depressed. This stallion was the beginning of his plan to show Bella the real world. He was ashamed it had taken him six years to get the courage but her kept telling himself that late was better the never.

And so Rupert taught his daughter how to ride her snow colored horse, whom Bella named Alfonso. For a year her father taught her the art of horses and soon she could command Alfonso without a word.

"Bella," Rupert said one day. "I think it is time you come with me to town. You may ride Alfonso." Bella was delighted she was finally going out into the world. This is what had kept her alive all those years in the palace; the simple thought that someday her father would have to let her out.

So the next morning Bella found herself riding Alfonso away from the castle towards the town. She had dressed for this occasion, the first time her subjects would see her. Her dress was a beautiful blue velvet that made her eyes even brighter the usual. And half of her auburn hair was braided down her back. Here I come, she thought.

King Rupert told Bella to bring up the rear of the party as a surprise for the people so when Bella so her father's treatment on his entry she was shocked. Lettuce, potato, and other rotten food was being chucked at the king. A loud booing came from everywhere. This was not the utopia Bella had dreamed of. This was awful and evil.

Bella started to cry. Not a loud sobbing cry, just silent tears flowing down her cheeks. She readied herself for her departure into hell. So when she entered and was not mobbed by fruit she was shocked. She looked around. The booing had stopped as had their party. Everyone was just staring at Bella. All of the villagers kneeled to her. Their faces in wonder of the innocent naïve girl who cried for there cause.

Bella stared back at them. Maybe this wasn't hell, she thought. They love me. And the people did love her even though she had not said a word. Something in her eyes, the way she held herself told them hat she was here to take care of them.

"THE KING HAS NO RIGHT TO BE HERE!! HE DOES NOT WORK IN THE FIELDS!!! THOSE WHO BOW TO HIS BRAT ARE TRAITORS AND DO NOT DESERVE TO LIVE!!!" A mans yell echoed through the silence. Bella was frightened. The villagers looked confused. All of a sudden a band of 50 men came charging. Killing every one within reach.

"RUN BELLA!! RUN!!!" Her fathers words floated into her head. Although the fight was ear splitting Bella was in a world of her own. The sounds of battle was muted and so her fathers cry sounded so distance. Alfonso took it upon himself to save his rider from the chaos. And so they fled horse and rider into the wilderness.

But now I know she never was and never will be, you don't know how you've betrayed me, and somehow you've got everybody fooled. Within the mask where will you hide, can't find yourself lost in your lie, I know the truth know, I know who you are, and I don't love you anymore.

Alfonso brought Bella back home to the castle. She was so upset she couldn't tell any of the staff what had happened. She collapsed in a sobbing heap in the middle of the throne room. Hours later her father returned.

"Bella, Bella." Rupert whispered as he stroked her auburn hair. "Please don't cry Bella. Don't you see why I wanted to protect you from all this? Don't you see?"

Bella was outraged. Never in her life had she read such a lie.

"PROTECT ME!!! FROM WHAT? YOUR LIES? YOUR STUPITY?" Bella screamed. "YOU LIED TO ME!! I TRUSTED YOU AND YOU LIED TO ME!!. YOU ARE THE WORST KING AND FATHER I HAVE EVER SEEN!! I DON"T LOVE YOU ANYMORE AND NEVER CAN!" And with that Bella fled.

She fled deep into the woods. And her anger gave her supernatural speed. After an our or so of running she collapsed and fell asleep.

"Young child, young child. Wake and come with me," Bella woke to a soft motherly voice. Directly in front of her was the most beautiful women she had ever seen.

"Who are you? Why should I come with you?" Bella questioned.

"I am a fairy. And we know of your troubled mind. Come live with us in the only real utopia left. Come reclaim your innocents."

And so Bella did and lived with the fairies for the rest of her days.

It never was and never will be, you're not real and you can't save me, somehow now your everybody's fool.

Lyrics do not belong to me but to the goddess Amy Lee


End file.
